Between The Lines
by OneFrighteningLittleMonster123
Summary: USED TO BE CALLED DISCOVERED In a world where vampires have been discovered by humans, and are hunted for their venom, which can cure human diseases, will the cullens be able to escape and survive? Better summary inside. 50 years after Breaking Dawn
1. UnStoppable

**Summary: Vampires have been discovered by humans and are hunted down for their venom which can cure human diseases. The humans have weapons capable of breaking through even a vampires skin. Vampires everywhere are forced to go into hiding. Will the Cullens be able to make it out of this alive, or will they be captured by Kristi, a vampire hunter assigned to track them down?**

**Humans POV**

I slid smoothly into my glossy black car feeling my gun at my hip. This was my security, my gun was my job. I started the engine and it purred to life in front of me. I slid out of my drive way and started on my way to the headquarters for this city.

I was one of the best. Different cities begged me to join their squad. I tended to not wait for one to wander into a city, but I liked to pick a clan and hunt them down. I was also one of the youngest officers, only 18, and I was female. A lot of times when I get my new assignments the boss never takes me seriously, but when I return with the job done nearly two or three days later they are dumb struck.

It's been a year and a half since we found out, a year since we have taken major action. We started just plucking off nomads that wouldn't be missed. We tested them and found a miracle. Their venom could cure just about any of our human diseases as long as it was used properly. Too much they would become one of _them. _Too little and the body wouldn't be able to handle it and they would die.

Humanity has become a better place. We all work towards a common goal. Human weapons have been replaced with weapons that will work against our enemies. Doctors can cure anything with the venom. Sure, there is still crime. Prisoners facing the death sentence will be changed into one of them in order to give us more venom.

I soon arrived at the headquarters and parked the car in the lot. When I stepped out I could feel the afternoon sun heating my black outfit. I quickly stepped into the large skyscraper and went to the staircase. I was in peak physical shape so it wouldn't kill me to run up six flights of stairs.

Quickly I reached the top and found the door I was looking for. It was black with no window and un marked.

I opened the door and stepped into the large board room my eyes scanning it quickly for danger.

"You must be Kristi!" A man wearing a suit approached me. He looked like he was in his fifties and he was balding. Typical boss.

"Yes." I answered him sharply my senses on high alert.

"I am Dennis Perry, chief of this location." The warmth from his voice was gone, clearly he meant business now.

I nodded at him.

"Well come take a seat and we will present you with your assignment." He led me to a seat around the table. I noticed various men sitting around the table wearing similar black outfits to me.

"These are the guys on my team. Kenny, Nathan, Randal, and Tony." He gestured to each of them while he spoke their names. "Alex and Ted are out on a mission right now."

He told me as he plopped into the seat at the head of the table.

"We have been alerted to a strong clan that needs to be taken care of."

"Strong?" I asked him. All vampires were strong. What made these monsters stronger than the rest?

"When I say strong, I mean that some of them have extra abilities."

I gasped. I had heard of the ones with the powers but never had to deal with them.

"What kind of powers?" I asked regaining my cool again.

"Nothing that will do any harm to you, but it might slow you down."

I nodded and then asked, "How many members?"

"There are eight of them." He told me looking into my eyes waiting for a gasp again.

I kept it in, but was I ever shocked! I had never dealt with a large clan like this. My largest take down was four.

"Alright, how many have abilities?" I asked him.

"Four." He told me.

This time I couldn't control the gasp.

That was half the clan!

"Give me the folder." I demanded through clenched teeth, my hands in tight fists.

He slid the folder across the table and it stopped in front of my place. I opened the plain cream file to reveal a description of each member of the clan. I read to myself silently.

_**Carlisle Cullen-Male. Blond Hair. No threat dislikes violence.**_

_**Edward Cullen-Male. Bronze Hair. Has the ability to read thoughts. Faster than most Vampires.**_

_**Esme Cullen-Female. Carmel Hair. No threat dislikes violence.**_

_**Rosalie Hale- Female. Blond hair. No threat.**_

_**Emmett Cullen-Male. Dark Brown Hair. Very large/strong.**_

_**Alice Cullen-Female. Black Hair. Has the ability to see into the future.**_

_**Jasper Hale-Male. Blond Hair. Has the ability to manipulate emotions/feels others emotions. Has experience fighting.**_

_**Bella Cullen-Female. Brown Hair. Is a shield/Blocks mental attack.**_

I brought my eyes up from the folder, my head spinning. This truly was a talented clan. Various parts of the folder echoed in my mind. Faster than most vampires. Large and strong. Experience fighting. See the future. Mind reading.

"Kristi, can you handle this assignment? I can send Tony and Kenny if-"

"No!" I shouted over the last part of his sentence. "I can handle it." I assured him in my icy voice.

"Well then, you will need to get to work quickly." The boss said as he got up and stalked off into another board room.

Once I was on my feet I grabbed the folder off of the table and clutched it to my chest. I had never failed a mission before and this wasn't going to be my first.

I slid down the stairs, my mind focussing on their descriptions. I went out to my car and mechanically got in. I paused before starting the engine to look at myself in the mirror.

My short black hair that framed my face was slightly messy. I smoothed it down with the back of my hand. My bright green eyes stared back at me fiercely.

I felt the gun at my hip and right then I knew I would get the parasites, no matter how many of them there were. I was Kristi Preston, and I was un- stoppable.

**I hope you guys liked that.**

**I enjoy reading reviews and would love to here what you have to say.**

**Thank you :) **


	2. Discovered

**(I WANT TO CHANGE THE TITLE SO IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS LET ME KNOW)**

**Alice's POV**

**(Takes place around a year before previous chapter)**

The moon shone brightly in the night sky setting a white glow to the scene in front of me. My family and I were sitting out in the back by the river, quietly chatting. It was a rare night when it wasn't raining and I had assured them that it would not start until morning. The air was unusually warm for the beginning of April.

Renesmee had her head resting on Jacobs's lap, who was also with us, fast asleep. She had matured beautifully into a full grown woman. Fresh memories of her wedding last month flooded my mind. It was such a beautiful wedding, thanks to me of course. I had planned everything and it all went perfectly.

Everyone settled into silence, staring up at the stars which twinkled brightly.

A vision crept up into my mind and I reluctantly let it come, wanting to keep looking at the stars.

"_I assure you this is the greatest weapon technology we have ever discovered." I short man with dark hair was telling another older man._

"_Well then test it lets see." The older man tapped his foot impatiently. _

_A young vampire was brought into the room at gun point. She wasn't thrashing or attacking, she just had her eyes tightly closed, trembling slightly. Her brown curly hair was quivering. She was a tiny little thing._

"_Ha, look at it. The tables have finally turned haven't they?" The older man laughed._

"_Certainly." The shorter man laughed as well._

_The room fell silent for a few seconds._

"_Well then shoot it." The older man commanded no humour left in his voice._

_The other man held up his gun and waited for the two men who had brought the vampire in to clear the way._

"_Please!" Screamed the girl, her high pitched voice desperate, pleading. _

_The man ignored her and fired his weapon with a barely audible release. _

_The bullet soared through the air and clipped the girl in the gut. Her shriek filled the air as she fell to the ground clutching her stomach. Her trembling increased and her breathing was rough and laboured. _

_The two men didn't even flinch as they watched the suffering creature writher in pain. _

"_Effective." The older man chuckled under his breath. _

_Shortly the girl stopped moving all together. _

"_Go get her venom extracted and dispose of her." The older man commanded._

"_Yes sir." The other man went to go get rid of her. _

"_It won't be long until all those filthy blood suckers will be gone. Ready or not here we come." He laughed darkly. _

I snapped my eyes open and realized that everyone was staring at me.

"Oh god." I whispered.

Everyone heard me and they all looked at me curiously wondering what I had seen.

I was sure my face was twisted in horror, in fear. This was the day we had been waiting for.

Jasper shook my shoulders. "What did you see Alice?" He demanded.

I felt numb. This had to be a dream, as impossible as that was.

Edward sat mirroring my expression of horror on his face.

"Is it the Volturi?" Bella asked automatically reaching for Renesmee.

"No." Edward and I said at the exact same time.

I sprang to my feet screaming instructions to them as I did.

"Get Renesmee's and Jacobs's passports. You get on a flight to somewhere far away!" I screamed at Jacob who stared back at me stunned to silence.

As far as I knew humans had no idea about werewolves, and Nessie wouldn't be in any danger.

Jacob nodded and got to his feet as well causing Nessie to wake up.

"What's going?" She asked sleepily. No one answered her.

I continued with my instructions.

"Grab anything that means anything to you. We have to get away and hide. No time to explain now. I will later I promise, but right now do as I say!" I screamed at them. They all jumped to their feet and darted into the house, leaving me alone in the yard.

I sank to me knees and stared up at the stars again. The world I thought was so stable was really crumbling to pieces. How were we going to make it out of this one?

**I am really sorry about the length of this chapter. So short. I hope you guys liked that.**

**As always I am very thankful when people read my stories so thank you very much**

**I enjoy reading reviews so let me know what you think :) **


	3. How Long Would It Be?

**Alice's POV**

After what seemed like hours we stopped running and I led them into a little cave that would temporarily hide us. The ceiling was low and sharp so we had to crouch down. The air smelled mouldy and moist.

"Alice what is going on?" Carlisle asked firmly.

"Everybody take a seat." I instructed them. "This is a lot to take in at once."

They all did what I had told them to do, except for Edward he stood by my side, and gazed up at me.

I took a deep breath and began. "The day has come when humans are aware of what we are. It seems that they have realized that our venom can cure many of their diseases. They will begin hunting any vampires they can for their venom."

Every member of my family stared up at me in horror. I glanced over each of their faces and paused on Emmett's. His face was slightly confused and slightly amused.

He began to speak slowly. "But, we have speed and strength over the humans." He spoke it like a question and raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, but they have weapons that can even harm us." Edward told him his voice full of disgust.

Emmett swallowed hard and didn't say another word.

"They wouldn't shoot if they didn't have to right? They can remove what they need and let us go?" Esme asked her eyes full of fear.

I sighed. I really didn't want to tell them about this part. "Actually the humans shoot whenever possible. If for any reason you are alive for the process of removing the venom, it is long and painful and no one could survive it." I told them sadly keeping my eyes on the floor of the cave.

"You know how humans are; they want more than they need. They aren't going to stop until they find every last one of us." Edward said bitterly.

"But we have Edwards's abilities, we have Alice's abilities. Even if we hide for an eternity..." Jaspers sentence trailed off.

"That is all we can do as of right now. We wait and we watch." Carlisle suggested quietly.

"I will be waiting for anything." I promised them, my voice sharp.

Silence fell over us for a few moments.

"How will we hunt?" Rosalie had been silently staring at the opposite wall the whole time, taking everything in.

Silence fell over everyone once more. No one had thought about that. If there were people in the woods, people with weapons, nobody could go out alone.

"Well," Jasper started in a large voice. He was the best with strategies. "I think that we should hunt in groups of three's. That's a big enough number so the whole group doesn't get captured, and if one member gets wounded the others will be able to help. But it's also small enough so that if the whole group does..." Nobody needed him to finish the sentence.

It was small enough so if the whole group does get captured there are still five left behind.

"The Volturi must have a way to stop this." Carlisle stated shaking his head.

"They are powerless to the weapons Carlisle. One well aimed shot can kill any one of us." Edward almost shouted.

"All there is left to do is run." Bella said dryly from her spot on the ground.

"Yes, that's exactly what we have to do." I told them. "We have to get away from this cave; it's too small and too obvious."

Esme whimpered at the thought of leaving the safety of the cave.

With that I turned to stand at the mouth of the cave scanning the woods for danger. I heard nothing so I turned to my visions to tell me if anything was coming. Nothing.

"Move out." I called over my shoulder.

For the second time, we took off running. We pushed ourselves to go as fast as we could through the dark woods. None of us liked the idea of being out in the forest any more.

Again it felt like hours later when Edward noticed a small opening in the rock face. Everybody slowed. Some looked at the opening, others scanned for danger.

"I'm going to go in. Everybody wait here until I tell you its safe." Edward told us before sliding into the thin entry way.

Bella clutched my arm uselessly.

"Is there anything in there?" She asked me.

"I'm not sure."

She whimpered and clutched harder.

What seemed like five minutes later, Edward returned with a new light in his eyes.

"Not only is it safe, but it's huge." He told us.

One by one we squeezed through the tiny opening. You had to press your body up against one end of the opening and shimmy along until you were free. It wasn't that difficult for me to get through, though it took Emmett several minutes.

Once everyone was inside we glanced around the space. It _was _huge. The cave consisted of one single room. The ceiling sat very high on the stone walls; much higher than a ceiling in a house. Near the back wall there was a large pool of water that threw patterns on the walls from the natural moonlight that seeped from the cracks in the ceiling. The water smelled fresh. This place almost felt like a dream, it was mesmerizing.

"I think this will due." I laughed. The sound bounced back to me, echoing off the walls.

All at once our heads snapped towards the entrance of the cave.

Muted voices could be heard from the outside.

"_They're here somewhere." _A man's voice echoed into the cave.

"_Ha, and when we catch 'em they're gonna be sorry they even hid." _

Edward began to whisper instructions.

"See the back wall, go around to it and you will find a tiny opening like the one out front. Go into it and hit the floor."

Everyone nodded and we all crept towards the back wall, fearing for our lives. One by one we slipped through this crack, faster than the other one. Once inside, we all laid our bodies flat on the ground in hopes that they might just peek through the crack and not see us.

We waited silently not even daring to breath.

Suddenly the voices were much louder and closer. Threats echoed around the cave.

"_You come out now we won't shoot ya." _One of the men sneered.

Their threats slowly got closer and closer to our little hiding spot. Getting slightly louder and nastier with each one.

"_Lou, they aint here." _

Their echoing footsteps grew further and further away until they didn't echo any longer. Soon their steps could be heard against the soft earth of the forest. Nobody dared to even take a breath until we could no longer hear their steps.

We had survived our first raid. How many raids would it be until we...

**Alright so I hope you liked that.**

**Thank you so much to anyone and everyone that has read this story, it means a lot to me.**

**As always I really love reading reviews so if you wouldnt mind I would love to hear what you guys think.**

**I still would like to change the title so I will consider any suggestions.**

**Thank you!!**


	4. Meet The Team

**Kristi's POV**

**Present time**

It felt like déjà vu as I slid into my black car again the next morning. This time I was going to meet my squad. The people that I would be working with to take down this clan.

I had done a little bit of research last night and found that they had been in hiding for about a year now. I didn't find anything useful and that pissed me off.

I slammed the door to my car when I arrived and hurried up the stairs for the second time.

I opened the door slowly to reveal the same boardroom as yesterday with the same group of people sitting around it.

The boss was sitting at the head of the table, deep in conversation with someone on the phone. I waited patiently at the door for him to finish his call. Soon he slammed the phone down angrily and we waved me forward.

"Kristi!" He shook my hand in his tight grasp.

"Mr. Perry," I smiled at him.

"Well, follow me and I'll introduce you to your team."

He led the way towards the farthest door and opened it roughly.

"I figured that you would rather work with females. This is Sofia."

He gestured towards a very pretty girl with swirling blond hair that fell down her back. He brown eyes were warm and bottomless. They were the kind of eyes you could get lost in. Her skin was tanned to perfection. Her nose was thin and small and her lips were stretched into a grin.

"Hello, it will be a pleasure working with you. I have heard so many great things." Her voice was high pitched and sweet. Everything about her seemed to be rainbows and butterflies.

Mr. Perry then gestured to the other girl in the room. "This is Sky."

The second girl was pale with straight brown hair that fell past her shoulders. Her lips were full, and did not smile at me warmly like Sofia's did. Her blue eyes were the colour of ice and looked to be just as cold.

"Hello." She greeted me warmly surprisingly, her lips starting to spread into a smile.

Sky was just as kind as Sofia was; it was just her appearance that had thrown me off.

"It's very nice to meet the two of you."I spoke for the first time. "Do you know each other?"

"No, we had just introduced ourselves when you came in." Sofia stated.

"Alright. Do you know about the mission?"

This time it was Sky who answered me. "Yes, we have been sent all of the information and are ready to help in any way we can."

"Perfect. They are a very difficult clan." My eyes narrowed when I had to speak the word difficult.

"Yes," Sofia's warm voice drifted through the air. "Mind reading and future seeing, I have never seen anything like it. Actually this is only my second mission. Before now I worked in the office trying to get information from ones that were left alive." She admitted openly.

I turned my eyes full of concern to Mr. Perry. He nodded at me as if to say 'trust me.'

"How many missions have you been on Sky?" I turned my gaze to her.

She bit her lip. "This will be my fourth."

I sighed frustrated. They couldn't have given me people with more experience? Well, I guess it's better than facing this alone.

"That will due." I lied.

They would need training, which was obvious. Nothing that I couldn't fix.

"Well," I turned to the boss again. "We are going to need someplace to start."

"Yes. It seems like the last place they were spotted was Alaska. They were seen with another clan up there as well. The clan they were seen with consist of three females and one male."

"Well we better get to work then." I nodded towards my team and headed back through the door.

As I said before my team would need training, there's nothing better than learning as you go. There just wasn't any time to work on them.

Together we rode in my car to the airport. Sky and Sophia already had their bags packed and with them. I always kept a spare bag packed in the trunk in my car for times like these when I needed to get away quickly.

We powered through security and just made our flight.

When we were settled on the plane my eyes slowly slid closed. I watched intently as pictures began to form in my mind. Dreams. No Nightmares.

**

_I bobbed my head to the pulsing music in my car. I tapped my hands against the steering wheel and sung along with the words. My long black hair blew in the breeze from the open windows. I had just turned 16 and I was spending the night driving around town in my brand new car that I had just received for my birthday._

_Soon yawns began interrupting my singing and my eyelids became heavy. I decided that I should head home and get some rest for a whole new day of driving tomorrow._

_I pulled into the driveway and noticed that the lights were all off inside. I glanced down at my watch. It was only ten thirty. There was no way my twenty year old brother Michael would be asleep yet. He was a nonstop partier. _

_And wasn't it Saturday night? My parents always watched movies late into the night on Saturday._

_Alarmed I jumped out of the car and slammed the door behind me. My heart rate quickened with every step I took up the short path way to the door. I froze in horror when I realized that the front door was wide open. _

_I took a deep breath and stepped into the house, listening for any sign of my family. _

"_Mom!" I called quietly. "Dad!"_

_I took another step into the house._

"_Michael!"_

_Nothing. Just silence._

_I threw off my shoes and raced up the stairs to my parent's room. I opened the door slowly almost afraid of what I would find._

_I could see their dark outlines lying on the bed._

_I turned back to the door to flick on the lights to tell them that I was home._

_When I turned back to face them a scream bubbled up in my throat and I felt like I would vomit. _

_Their white sheets were soaked in red. Red. That's all I could see at first. Their lifeless bodies lay on the bed in messy positions, like they were thrown there. Their throats were a bloody mess. _

_I flicked off the lights again and ran to Michael's room. I could hear his music pulsing from the other side of the door. _

_I threw open his door in a frenzy. _

"_Michael! Mom and Dad are-"I flicked on his light while I spoke and froze._

_A devastatingly beautiful man was crouched over my brother, his lifeless body in the man's arms. The man's lips were at Michael's throat._

"_Oh god." I wailed as I fell to the floor._

_The man looked up as if he hadn't realized I was here. His ruby eyes sent a chill through my whole body. He seemed torn between something. His eyes flickered to me, then Michael and then to the window. Over and Over. _

_Then with a blur of movement so quick, he threw Michael to the floor with a thud and smashed through the window. I screamed and covered my head from the glass that was sent flying through the room._

_I sat crying on the ground my mind replaying the scene. This all seemed too familiar. _

_In that instant I knew exactly what had killed my family, and I swore that I would kill any one of them I came across for the rest of my life._

_**_

My eyes flew open wheeled around trying to figure out where I was. My breathing was fast and my heart was beating so wildly it shook my body.

I glanced out the tiny window on my right hand side and realized that I was on a plane. Memories of my mission clouded my thoughts and I knew I was safe.

As my breathing slowed I clenched my hands into tight fists, my knuckles turning white. There was no way in hell I was going to let those bloodsuckers live another day.

**I hope that was good. The next chapter I do for the cullens will be in present time, so they are on the same timeline as Kristi (that way its not so confusing) **

**Thank you so much for reading this story, it means so much to me. **

**I love reading reviews and I really like hearing what you guys have to say, So let me know.**

**(Still taking ideas for the title name) **


	5. The Impossible

**Bella's POV**

**Present Time**

My senses were on high alert as we raced through the snowy forest. It was my groups turn to hunt. I was with Edward, Tanya, and Carlisle and we were tracking a large pack of deer that could be heard silently stepping through the dark woods. It still worried me joining with the Denali coven. The numbers were so high now.

My heart ached for Renesmee, and Jacob. It had been a year since I had seen them. I didn't know if they were alive or not and it killed me every day. With each alternating step their names and faces filled my mind.

_Step. Renesmee. Step. Jacob. Step. Renesmee. Step Jacob._

As soon as the deer were in sight we slowed trying not to alarm them. There were exactly four of them. One for each of us. Usually there were more than this, but it would have to do. We couldn't risk being out in the woods this long. We had already been gone half an hour.

Alice had alerted us this morning that a special team would be coming after us. I knew something like this would be coming shortly. There were just so many of us, not to mention a good number with extra abilities. I was just surprised a team hadn't been sent earlier. We all had faith that Alice would alert us when they got close, and we would be able to find a new spot in time.

I was thankful Charlie had passed away two years ago. He didn't need to know about this. I wondered if he were alive which side he would take. Would he want me hunted down for what I was, or would he get himself killed by siding with the vampires. I honestly didn't want to know.

I quickly took down my deer and began to drain its blood. The warmth felt good in my throat. It had been two weeks since I had hunted last.

We would go weeks on end without hunting, worried about leaving the shelter of our little cave. When it got to the point when anyone started to feel weak, they would have to hunt.

When all four of us were finished we sped off in the direction we came. All four sets of our eyes darted around through the trees trying to catch a glimpse of any danger.

_Crunch. _

We all froze. Was that a footstep? It sounded like three pairs. I inhaled deeply through my nose. A human scent registered in my mind causing me to feel fear before I felt the ache in my throat.

I looked at Edward, panic clear in my eyes.

"Run." Edward instructed so low I almost didn't hear him.

We all did as he said running faster than we ever had before. This was the first time any of us were caught in the forest. We had survived many cave raids, but never out in the open like this.

I threw my shield out of my head and screamed at Edward. I told him I loved him. I thought of Renesmee. I was telling him my final goodbyes.

I could see him wince slightly every time I threw the word goodbye at him.

We kept running and running and it seemed like we managed to get away. Then the impossible happened.

I snapped my head back as I heard the un-mistakable sound of a gun. Not any gun. A gun used for killing vampires. I had only heard it once before. A hunter had fired his as a warning shot, hoping we would come out in fright.

As I turned I saw Tanya fall to the ground and clutch her leg. I saw the look of terror in her eyes as none of us slowed. I had to turn around as she reached out for help that wasn't coming.

More shots broke out around us. Soon we were out of range for their guns, but we didn't even slow in the slightest.

Sobs broke through me. I clamped my hand down hard on my mouth to keep myself quiet.

Tanya's desperate eyes, her hand reaching, they kept replaying over and over in my mind.

We reached the cave and slid in quickly.

Alice was waiting just inside the entrance, her eyes wild.

"I should have come to warn you. I saw them coming. I-I" She sobbed uselessly in front of us.

"Alice," Carlisle placed his hand on her shoulder, reassuring her. "There was nothing you could have done. If you did come we might have lost someone else."

Kate, Carmen and Eleazar tried to look past us. They were looking for Tanya, and she wouldn't be coming.

"Where is Tanya?" Eleazar asked in a quiet voice.

All it took was a sad glance in their direction and the three of them immediately understood.

Kate lunged for the door and disappeared into the cool night air.

Carmen and Eleazar got to their feet. "Eleazar, you can't go it's too dangerous." Carlisle reached his arm out to stop them.

"Carlisle, there is nothing left for us here." With that the two left the little cave.

I sunk to the floor and curled my knees up to my chest and sobbed.

Why did humans have to find out about us? Isn't there a way our two species can exist together peacefully?

Nobody said a word. The sun began to creep up in the sky, bringing a new day.

We all sat around the cave, some sobbing some just reflecting.

So many questions went un- answered.

What's going to happen to Tanya?

Where are the other three going?

How long will we have to live like this?

Where are Renesmee and Jacob?

Will vampires and humans ever live together peacefully?

Will we survive this?

******

**Time for my same old same old message after a chapter :)**

**Thank you so much for reading this story!! I am really sorry about how short this chapter is, but it is what it is**

**As always I really love reading reviews so please write them for me!!**

**Thanks to VirendaLione, In-My-Secret-life, EdwardBellaLuv4ever, Joie679, clarklit05, Leah Wolf, and twilighter no1 (also my anonymous reviewers) for reviewing!!**


	6. Murder

**Kristi's POV**

We crept slowly and cautiously through the dark cold woods. We were somewhere in the middle of Alaska.

Sky looked alert and focused, which I liked. Sofia smiled and pointed out how pretty the snow looked, which I didn't like.

It's either this girl is going to get herself killed, or she's going to get in the way of something and _I'll _have to kill her.

At this moment we were completely silent. Whenever there are vampires around you just get this _feeling. _It's impossible to describe. It's almost like you get the nauseous feeling in your stomach. I could certainly feel it now. I knew we were close.

Slowly step by step we inched our way forwards.

A blur of movement caught my eye. I shot my gun blind, not exactly sure what I was shooting at. The movement stopped and a woman fell to the ground, clutching her leg.

Ha! The bloodsuckers have speed, but humans have weapons.

We stepped cautiously towards her, our guns aimed.

"Please don't hurt me." The woman blubbered on the ground. She shrieked in pain every five seconds grabbing at her leg.

"We won't hurt you." I lied smoothly bending down to get to her level, while also keeping the gun pointed towards her.

"Y-You already have." She pointed to her leg.

"Tell me your name." I asked her gently. From her description I believed that this was Rosalie.

"Tanya." She sobbed.

The name didn't register. Ugh, she must be one of the others that my clan had joined forces with.

I sighed in frustration.

"Alright Tanya, were going to need to take you to an office to do some questioning and then we will let you go." I told her while I got back up to my full height.

I turned back to Sky and Sofia. "Grab her and let's go."

They did as they were told. Sofia held her arms while Sky carried her legs. I noticed that they winced when Tanya's cold smooth skin came in contact with their warm soft flesh.

We quickly made our way back to the little road where my car was and slid in.

Tanya sat in the middle of the back seat with Sky and Sofia on either side of her with their guns pointed to her gut. Tanya had her eyes closed and she trembled.

I started the car and began down the bumpy road towards the closest office for vampire hunters I could find. The car was eerily silent and that ever present feeling in my stomach twisted around uncomfortably. I felt eyes on the back of my head and the hairs on my neck stood up on end.

I stared into my rear-view mirror and caught Tanya staring at me. Her eyes were wide and golden and they begged me not to harm her. I did a double take. Weren't vampire's eyes usually red? Her eyes were just the colour of melted butter. I shivered and looked back to the road.

It only took about ten minutes until I found an office.

The three of us, plus our _guest _entered the small office building.

A tall man with long hair that fell to his chin greeted us inside.

"Do you have a room for-" I gestured towards Tanya.

"Ah, right this way." He led us down a narrow hallway and paused at the farthest door.

"Thank you." I told him with a smile.

He retreated back down the hall humming lightly under his breath.

"Go ahead Tanya." Sky pushed her in the back with the end of her gun. Tanya let out a low squeal and stumbled into the dark room.

"I'm going to do this on my own." I told them while I shut the door not waiting for a response.

I turned to face Tanya who sat shaking on the floor.

I turned my fake smile on and slid down next to her. I had played this game a million times before; I knew all of my lines perfectly. You had to make them think that you were their friend.

"There's no reason to be scared." I whispered gently.

She didn't answer me; she just continued to sob into her knees which were curled up to her chest.

"I really don't want to hurt you Tanya. There would be nothing that would make me happier than to let you go." I tried to warm my piercing eyes.

She spoke into her knees. "Can I please just go now?"

I shook my head lightly. "I'm sorry, but I need you to answer a couple of questions first."

She sobbed into her knees once more. "I'll answer anything, please just let me go."

I had her right where I needed her. "I need you to tell me about your friends, the Cullen's."

Her eyes widened. "I c-can't. They are my friends."

"Tanya, I know that you want to live. Am I right?" I asked her with a soft voice.

She nodded her head once. The nod was so light that I would have missed if I wasn't paying close attention.

"Good. I can't let you go until you answer my questions."

She bit her lip. I could almost see the wheel turning in her mind. I was sure she'd pick herself.

After what seemed like ten minutes she answered me. "Fine." Her voice was tiny and weak.

"Good. What can you tell me about your friends?" I asked her trying to be warm.

"I don't know what you mean." She shook her head. "What do you need to know?"

I knew exactly what I wanted. "Tanya, can you tell me about the ones with extra abilities."

"Alice can see the future, Edward can read thoughts, Jasper feels and manipulates emotions, and Bella has some kind of mental shield."

"Can you give me specifics?" Frustration began to creep into my tone. What she was telling me was useless.

"Well, I don't know much," She admitted.

"Anything will help." I snapped.

"I know that the better Edward knows someone's voice, the farther away and more clearly Edward can hear them." She eyed me wondering if this was what she was looking for.

I nodded. "Good. Do you know anything else?"

"Um, I know that Alice's visions are entirely based off of ones decisions. She only see's that path that someone is on while they are on it. When they change their mind she sees a whole new future."

I let this sink in for a minute.

"Alright. Do you know anymore?"

She shook her head. "May I leave now?"

I got up from my seat on the floor and brushed my pants off.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you leave." I told her in my fake sweet voice.

"But I answered all your questions," She looked up at me her eyes wide with terror.

"Yes, and that was helpful. But if I let you go, you will go back to all your friends and tell them that I will be coming for them."

"I-I don't have to see them again. I swear." She pleaded.

"I don't believe parasites." My cold voice had returned.

With that I pulled my trigger and released the bulled with great speed and force. It hit Tanya right in the chest, causing her to slam into the wall.

I watched her with hate as she shrieked and clutched her chest. I didn't flinch as she begged me to help her, begged me to save her. I didn't feel regret as I watched her slowly stop moving. Her eyes that were slowly drained of life will not haunt me in my nightmares.

Some might think that what I do is murder. But, how many people had Tanya killed in her life time? How many people had lost a father, a mother, a _child, _because of her?

To me, my work was the only thing for me to do. I couldn't just stand by and watch another person's family be wrongfully taken from them.

I will never let what happened to me, happen to anyone ever again.

**

**I am so sorry I couldn't get this up a little bit earlier. This morning I was at registration for school, and then after that I was at a friends house having a pool party. **

**I really didnt want to not put a chapter up today. That would make me really sad. **

**Anyways, I did it!! (Yay) **

**Okay so you get the message by now, I am thankful that people read my stories blah blah blah**

**I like reviews blah blah blah **

**Please write them Blah Blah Blah**


	7. New Friends

**Bella's POV**

Slowly each of us began to move again. Just little things. Carlisle blinked. Jasper turned his head slightly. Rosalie brushed a strand of hair from her face. Emmett stretched out his leg. I took a deep breath. Little signs that life still went on.

Alice was the first one to speak in a long time. "That team will be coming back tomorrow."

She didn't have to say another word. We all rose to our feet and left our little cave without a parting glance.

After the first few places you stay you really don't miss them anymore. They all look the same to me. Besides, they are just another reminder of why you are there in the first place.

We ran all day straight without stopping once. Soon the night time stars shone brightly over head marking or pathway.

We were somewhere in South America I was sure. The moon light shone through the pretty green leaves that were just the colour of jade. The trees themselves twisted in odd shapes and shot up into the air like skyscrapers. I could hear a waterfall bubbling somewhere to my left. If it were any other time I would have found this place beautiful. But now all that concerned me was finding a little cave to hide in for the next few days.

We finally came to a stop when we spotted one a short hike up a mountain side.

The cave was small and held an aqua coloured pool in the center. The way the water threw shapes on the stone walls no longer amazed me. I had seen it too many times before.

Once we were inside everybody found their own little spot in the cave and settled down. I made my way to the pool and lay beside it. I could feel the hard wet ground dig into my back. I stuck my hand in the water and dragged it back and forth over and over again. My eyes slid closed.

I wanted to just be able to fall asleep and escape reality for a while. The calming feeling of the water between my fingers relaxed me completely. I blocked out every other sound but the _swooshing_ sound the water made when I brushed it.

"Bella Love?"

Edwards's voice pulled my eyes open.

"Hmm?" I stared at his perfect face.

"You should really hunt again. That one deer really wasn't enough." He stroked my hair then went on to trace the deep shadows under my eyes.

I sat up. "Yes, you and Carlisle too." I told him.

He nodded. "Jasper and Emmett will be coming along too."

My mind flickered quickly. That would mean that Esme, Rose and, Alice would be here alone.

"Edward, the other three," I started.

"Alice is sure there will be nothing tonight Bella." Edward reassured me.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes once more. I opened them and told him, "I trust her."

Edward helped me get to my feet and we went over to meet the other three by the entrance to the cave.

After a quick goodbye the five of us raced through the jungle in search of our prey. The jungle teemed with life around me so it wasn't that difficult to find something big enough. We each took down several large cats. While I was draining my last one I just had a feeling like I was being watched. I tried to shake it off and trust in Alice's promise, but the feeling never really went away.

When my stomach was full and sloshy I sank to the ground and watched Edward take down his fourth jaguar. I couldn't help but giggle at the expression on his face. He looked so darn serious.

I clapped my hand to my mouth. Had I just laughed? It had been so long since I had heard anyone do that.

Edward looked up at me with confusion in his eyes. I shrugged and he turned back to his prey.

Emmett plopped down beside me, the same look of confusion in his face. I pointed over to Edwards's expression and Emmett began to laugh as well. It wasn't his usual ground shaking laugh, but it was still a laugh none the less.

Soon Carlisle and Jasper figured out what was happening and they began to chuckle too. When Edward was finished he began to laugh also. He must have seen his face in the others thoughts.

The laughing disappeared immediately as we heard soft footfalls in the bushes behind us.

We whipped our heads around and froze.

"Please, don't run." A soft female voice called out to us.

This is how the humans usually win. They try to convince you that they are your friends. They win you over with false promises of freedom.

Every instinct in my body was telling me to run.

"Edward!" I pulled on his arm which he shook free.

"Hold on." He whispered.

Why wasn't anyone running?

Soon a tall figure appeared from the brush. It was clear she was a vampire for I relaxed slightly, but kept my guard up.

The woman was very pretty with her pale skin and lazy black eyes. Her most dominant feature was her hair. It fell to her waist like a shiny black waterfall. She had heavy bangs that drooped into her eyes. She wore a dirty red T-shirt and ripped jeans. Overall she looked mysterious and dangerous.

"Help me!" she bellowed in her soft, but loud voice.

"What can we do?" Carlisle asked her calmly.

"The other members of my coven, they are weak. We haven't been able to hunt for months. It is too dangerous now that humans have weapons. I have witnessed your hunting style. It is strange and new to me, but if it will help my friends," She explained in a strained voice.

"Yes, we can help." Carlisle told her. "What is your name?"

"Selene."

"Okay. We will help you now Selene."

The woman grabbed Carlisle's arm and took off running.

Emmett and Jasper followed closely behind. I stayed back for a moment.

"Aren't you coming Bella?" Edward asked me.

"I can't trust her." I told him shaking my head.

"Bella, she seems to be telling the truth." He tapped his index finger to his forehead.

If anything I could trust Edward.

I grabbed his hand and took off in the direction the others had gone. They didn't go very far and we soon found them gathered around two more vampires who lay on the ground tiredly.

The male had short, dusty blond hair and wide black eyes. The female had shoulder length curly hair that was the colour of copper.

Carlisle was in the middle of explaining the way we hunt.

"It satisfies the need for blood just as much as human blood does. Your eyes will turn the golden colour that all of ours are."

Selene shook her head. "Why is it that your kind is getting hunted, when you do not even threaten the human species?"

"Humans do not know about our kind." Carlisle stated sadly.

"What a pity." Selene glanced down at her friends.

Emmett and Jasper emerged from the trees, each of them hauling a large dead jaguar.

They gave one of them to the male and the other to the female.

The two sat up with some effort and began to drain the animals of their blood.

The woman winced when she tasted to blood.

"It's not very appetizing." Carlisle told them.

We waiting silently watching as the energy returned to the two. Once they were finished they got to their feet and thanked us for helping them.

"You must tell me your names." Selene smiled at us warmly.

"I am Carlisle," Carlisle started. "This is Edward, Bella, Emmett and Jasper." He gestured to each of us.

"A very large coven." Selene mused.

"There are three more in the caves." Edward told her.

She rocked back on her heels slightly.

"Well, this is Macy, and Taylor." She gestured to her own members.

We all murmured hello's.

"Just pondering here, but do you have any members with special abilities?" Selene's eyes flickered to Macy.

"Actually yes, we do. Bella here can block any mental attack. She is some sort of shield. Edward, he can read thoughts,"

All three of their eyes widened as they now guarded their thoughts.

"Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions, and one we have back in the cave, Alice, She can see the future."

"Amazing." Selene marvelled. "I have never seen so much power in one group."

"Yes, and do you have anyone?" Carlisle asked.

This time it was Macy who spoke up.

"I can move objects with my mind. You know telekinesis." She smiled.

All five of out jaws dropped open.

"Clearly we have a lot to learn about each other." Carlisle said with awe.

"Clearly." Selene laughed.

**Alright so I hope you guys liked that.**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING THIS STORY**

**REVIEW!! ( Pretty Please) :) :) :) **


	8. We May Have Something

**Macy's POV**

I stared at the little stone that I twirled over and over in the air. Moving things was what I did. It came naturally to me.

"That's brilliant." The littlest one, Alice, sat down next to me on the hard cave floor.

"It's nothing like what you can do." I watched the stone hit the floor lightly.

"But, to be able to move things, that is great power." She picked up the stone and played with it in her tiny hands.

I laughed. It didn't really seem that cool to me. Well I guess when you have been able to do it some two hundred years, it gets old.

"How much can you lift? Have you ever experimented?" She asked me excitedly.

"Well, the most I've ever done was up root a medium sized tree. I haven't really tried to do anything bigger than that." I shrugged.

"A medium sized tree!" Her eyes twinkled excitedly. "That is so cool."

I laughed again and lifted the pebble from her hands with my mind. She laughed and tried to grab it from the air but I moved it away quickly.

She tried again but this time she knew exactly where I was going to move it and she snatched it from the air.

We laughed together.

I had become pretty close with Alice in the short week my group had been here. I had never met any other vampire before with extra abilities like mine, at least not knowingly. I had always assumed that I was just weird.

Edward and I had some interesting conversations, but the fact that he could hear every thought that passed through my head scared me to death. Other than Alice I tended to shy away from this coven. They were nice and everything, but their hunting styles were strange and foreign to me. I still couldn't get over how awful the taste of an animal's blood is.

I also figured it was because they had so much power in one group it frightened me. They could easily get rid of us if they wanted to.

Taylor was sort of like me. He got along with everyone mostly, but hung around with the big one, Emmett. The two of them had similar personalities. They both enjoyed joking around and they often hunted together, taking down large snakes and bragging about it when they returned.

Selene got along with everyone. I had never met a more social being in my lifetime. She enjoyed asking questions to anyone that would listen. She had no one person that she preferred to spend her time; she would bounce from person to person just asking questions or chatting about nothing in particular.

Alice got up to greet the returning hunting party that was about to arrive. Everyone had gone but the two of us. Alice said the special team, as they called it, would be returning back to their base to start fresh in a week. She encouraged everyone to take advantage of the hunter's absence and get a good hunting trip in.

I wasn't up to it so I stayed back with her.

I caught sight of myself in the small pool in the center of the cavern and gasped.

The ruby eyes I had expected had been replaced with warm golden eyes. I honestly liked these eyes better.

About two minutes later the others slipped into the cave noisily discussing their recent trip. I greeted them quietly.

Everybody found a seat and chatted quietly in small groups.

I sat with Alice and Bella back along the far wall.

"Hey Bella," Alice elbowed her in the shoulder lightly. "Macy can up root and medium sized tree with just her mind."

Bella looked at me half curiously and half frightened.

"That's me." I joked.

We grew silent for a moment. Bella seemed to be thinking about something and concentrating deeply.

"Do you think you can take something from someone's hands?" She asked me.

"Sure." I told her. I had done just that moments ago to Alice, with the stone.

Bella got up and grabbed a twig from the ground. "Show me." She instructed.

Confused, I focused my mind and quickly snatched the piece of wood from her hands.

She eyed it floating in the air then looked back at me.

"Let it drop for a sec." She instructed.

I let it go and it hit the ground with a light thud.

"Bella what are you doing," Alice asked also confused.

"Hold on I might have something here." She grabbed the stick from the ground. "Try it again."

I did just as I had before, but she seemed to be grasping it tightly. I gave it an extra tug with my mind and it came free, floating in the air just like the first time.

By now everyone in the cave was watching us intently.

"What if that were a human's gun?"

At first I didn't get it, but then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Bella went on to explain.

"If you were to take their guns they would be powerless against us!" She jumped excitedly.

"Are we planning to kill the team?" Emmett asked us, still confused.

"No, don't you see!" Bella started again. "Humans have no reason to want to kill us. It's been a little bit over a year now. Don't you think they would have enough venom? If we just stop them for a bit and make them listen, we might be able to convince them that we can exist together peacefully."

"Bella, that's brilliant." Edward jumped to his feet, his eyes bright.

A murmur of voices swept through the cave.

"Macy, can you move two things at once?" She asked me excitedly.

"I think so." I nodded my head.

She bent down and grabbed two twigs and tossed one to Edward.

"Hold it like a gun." She told him.

They both held out the sticks as if aiming them at me.

Without a problem, I was able to get the sticks free.

"Try three!" Bella shouted, tossing the third stick to Alice.

This time I had to focus a little bit harder, but got all three twigs quickly.

After the sticks hit the floor with a tiny thud everyone was silent. Not even a breath was taken.

"I think," I took a breath. "I think we may have something here." I said with a wide grin.

**Okay, I was really sick today, but not even being sick can stop me from putting up a chapter.. YAY :)**

**So I hope you guys are still liking this story**

**Thank you so much to anyone that has read or reviewed this story, it means so much to me ( you guys have great suggestions )**

**So if you haven't done so yet ( or if you already have and wouldn't mind doing it again ) please leave a review for me. :) :) :) **

**THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!!**

**-OneFrighteningLittleMonster123**


	9. Photo Links

**Hey, Just letting you guys know that if you take a look in my profile, I have added some photo links for some of the Chacacters that I have created, that are in this story. They arent perfect so you need to use a little bit of imagination.**

**Take a look and tell me what you think :) **


	10. The Past

**Kristi's POV**

I woke up in my own room for the first time in what seemed like forever. The warm, Phoenix sunlight streamed into the room, battling the air conditioning.

The sunlight was winning. It was hot.

I pulled myself out of bed with a groan and got dressed mechanically.

When I was finished I headed down stairs to fix myself some breakfast.

"Good morning!" Sofia greeted me happily when I entered the kitchen. She was cooking eggs like an expert, while humming cheerily to herself.

Sky sat in a kitchen chair watching the news that was playing in the other room.

"Did you two sleep well?" I asked them trying to be polite.

"Wonderfully." Sofia smiled as she handed me a plate of eggs.

Sky didn't answer, she just continued to stare at the screen.

I dug into my eggs, grateful for a home cooked meal. They tasted as good as they smelled.

"So, listen," I started over a mouthful. "We need a new strategy. Those damn bloodsuckers are always a step ahead of us." I slammed my fist down hard on the table.

"Well, if there were some way to get rid of the future seeing one," Sofia pondered.

Sky turned back to us finally interested in the conversation "Well, we can't get rid of her if she knows were coming." She took her first bite of eggs.

"That's what we have to figure out." Sofia said.

"Well, we know that she only see's decisions while they are decided. If we go at it not exactly sure what were going to do, it might throw her off." Sky suggested.

I sighed. "If we don't know what we're doing were going to get ourselves killed." I practically growled.

Nobody spoke for several minutes. The only sound was our forks scraping across out plates, and the murmuring from the T.V.

"We have to get lucky again. We have to wait until the group goes out without the fortune teller, and then take down as many as we can." I broke the silence.

"But then what will we do with the fortune teller when the rest are gone." Sky looked back up at me.

I didn't have a witty response so I said quietly, "Let's do this one stage at a time."

They both nodded and accepted my answer.

When I was finished I rinsed off my plate and grabbed the car keys from the counter.

"Where are you going?" Sofia called out when I reached the hallway.

"I'm going to south America to catch those filthy parasites once and for all."

I threw a jacket over my shoulder and slid my shoes on. I could hear the kitchen chairs scraping against the floor and I knew they would be right behind me.

When we were all in the car I started it with a hurry and we sped off to the airport.

Soon we sat waiting in our terminal for the plane to arrive and start boarding.

"I have a feeling this is going to be it." Sofia rubbed her hands together excitedly.

I nodded my head in agreement. Sky had gone to get us some coffee.

"So why do you do this anyways?" I asked her. I had been wondering that for a while.

"You mean vampire hunting and stuff?"

I nodded.

"Well, they have just killed so many people so why not? It's so terrible that they can exist and kill humans at the same time." She told me with passion.

I nodded again while I tried to hold back the shaking that was starting in my hands.

She started again. "You know, I applied to be on a team, but they turned me down. Instead they stuck me in an office asking the vampires questions, and then they wouldn't even let me shoot them afterwards. They would have some man come in and finish the job. I had to beg to get my first job, which was a bust. The vampires got away. The only reason they let me come here with you, was because I am female." She paused and clenched her delicate hands into fists. "It makes me mad when people underestimate me."

I nodded again more calmly, grateful we had changed the subject.

"Why do you do it?"

My heart sank. This was the question I had been dreading. Nobody knew my secret. I had never told a soul. I looked into her forgiving, kind brown eyes and knew that she was somebody that would understand. She was somebody I could trust.

I tried to hold my voice together as I spoke.

"Two years ago, when I was sixteen, I came home to find that all the lights in my house were off. This was unusual because it was a Saturday night and it was too early for them to be sleeping. I went up to my parent's bedroom and found them dead. Then I went to my brother's room and one of _them _was still there, and he was killing my brother. They took my family away."

By now tears were falling from my eyes and sobs were ripping from my chest. My voice wasn't cold, it was small and scared. My piercing green eyes would look weak right now, not dangerous.

Sofia's warm brown eyes filled with tears of her own as she wrapped her arms around me.

"We're going to get them okay?" She whispered in my ear.

I nodded and she released me. I wiped the tears from my eyes and cleared my throat.

"Thank you." I whispered back to her.

About two minutes later Sky returned with our coffees and she sat down to wait.

"So, Kristi and I were just discussing why we chose this business. Care to tell us why you picked this?" Sofia asked warmly.

Sky looked up from her magazine. "Oh, I just wanted to help out you know." Her eyes flickered between our two faces and then back down to her magazine.

"Sky," Sofia reached down and gently took the magazine from her hands. "You don't have to tell us what really happened if you don't want to, but I am not buying the whole 'just to help out' thing."

She continued to look down at the spot where her magazine used to be.

She took a deep breath and looked up. "I had a twin sister, Rain. We were hiking in the woods one day and I knew of this little waterfall and I desperately wanted to go. She insisted that I go without her, because she wanted to set up lunch. I ended up going alone and enjoying the peacefulness of the lovely afternoon." She closed her eyes and her hands began to tremble.

"I could suddenly hear her screaming. She was yelling for help and she sometimes screamed my name. I tore through the woods trying to get back to the spot where she stayed back. When I got there, there was a woman that was standing over top of her, slowly drinking from her neck. My sister was still alive, if only a little. She fought weekly. I screamed at the woman to leave her alone. She looked up, startled, with my sister's blood dripping down her chin. What scared me most was the shocking colour of her eyes. The colour just seemed so cruel and unkind. Almost like an animal's eyes. She grabbed my sisters, still conscious body, and dragged her deeper into the woods with alarming speed. I fell to the ground with my hands to my ears, because she didn't take her far enough away. I could still hear Rain screaming. After it stopped I hurried out of the woods worried that the thing would come after me next."

Sky opened her eyes again and looked at us with tears starting to pool in her icy eyes.

"There was nothing I could do to save her." She said as the first tear rolled out.

I took a deep breath. "You listen to me Sky. We are going to catch these freaks, and your sister will be looking down on us and she will be so proud of you."

She nodded and wiped the remaining tears away.

"You are right. Let's go kill some bloodsuckers."

**All right, I hope that was good**

**Please Please Please review ... it makes me really happy**

**Dont forget to check out the photo links in my profile if you havent already :) **


	11. The Clearing

**Alice's POV**

The sun came up in the South American jungle. Today was our big day. Today was the day that we take down the special team, and we talk to them. We have to make them listen to our story. Their belief is key to this plan. If they don't believe us, we get nowhere.

All eleven of us sat on alert in our cave waiting for my okay to head out into the rain forest and wait.

Emmett and Taylor were pumped up and we're practically jumping up and down in anticipation.

Edward and Bella were talking quietly. I could tell that they weren't that nervous.

Esme and Carlisle seemed slightly un-nerved about everything, but that is how they usually are.

Everyone else observed as Macy practiced lifting up to eight small objects at a time.

Did I mention that before their belief was key? Well before any of that matters, Macy has to get their guns off of them.

"Alice?" Macy shouted over at me.

"Still three." I replied. She had been asking me about their numbers all night.

"Has everyone hunted?" I asked. I was met with ten nods, and I knew that I had hunted.

Everything was falling perfectly into place. All we had left to do was wait until their plane landed and head out into the forest.

A vision popped up and I welcomed it. Yes, it was the vision we were waiting for.

"Alright, let's head out."

Everyone got to their feet and started making their way to the entrance. I noticed that Macy hadn't moved.

"Macy, you coming?" I walked up to her.

She took a deep nervous breath. "It's a lot of pressure. I mean, what if I can't get the guns for whatever reason, and then one of you gets hurt. It would be my entire fault."

I shook my head at her. "That won't happen." I tapped my head.

She took another deep breath and headed for the cave door like everyone else had.

Once we were outside I motioned everyone to silence so I could see where they were headed.

I could see a little clearing in the vision. It was somewhere they usually go to start, to meet.

I remembered seeing that on a hunting trip once.

"Okay everyone, follow my lead."

We took off into the lush rainforest and soon came upon the clearing from my vision.

The clearing it's self was rather small. Perhaps a meadow would be a more appropriate name. It was round and could barely hold all eleven of us. Esme and Rose were happy to linger more in the trees, and let more powerful people be up front.

In the front we had Macy at the very tip. On her left was Emmett and on her right was Taylor. Jasper was fuming because he didn't get to be in the front lines like he usually was. In the next row we had Bella, Edward, Jasper, and I. Behind us near back in the trees were Rose, Carlisle, Esme, and Selene.

I tried to calm my nerves as vision after vision hit me.

Them, getting off the plane.

Them, making sure their guns work.

Them, heading into the Rain Forest.

Every instinct in my body told me to run. It told me to get my family away from these dangerous creatures that were stocking us.

But, I was calmed by the fact that we had Macy. It was a relief to know that if we were silent enough they wouldn't see us until the last second, because the brush around the meadow was too thick for human eyes to see through. Jasper helped calm me down too.

Another vision hit my mind. It was the moment they would see us. They would be stunned and Macy would easily slip the guns out of their hands.

"Brace your selves." I told everyone.

The world went silent.

Nobody took a breath. Nobody blinked, or shifted their weight. We were statues.

The only sounds were that of the natural rain forest, and the faintest footfalls slowly getting louder and closer.

With each step they took I got a new vision. They were trying to confuse me, but I knew that they had no idea that we were here.

_Crunch, Crunch, Crunch. _

Soon we could hear their voices along with their steps.

_"Keep changing your mind. That damn fortune teller won't know what hit her." _A cold voice laughed.

_"Are we meeting in the clearing?" _A softer voice asked.

_"Yes." _The colder voice answered.

They stopped talking after that. Their footsteps kept getting louder and with each one I wanted to run, I wanted to hide. I kept seeing their guns held in their hands. I could almost hear the faint sound it made when a bullet was released.

It now sounded like they were five metres away.

I stared straight ahead at the spot where I knew they would come from.

_Five. Four. Three. Two. One._

Right on cue the bushes moved and revealed three stunned human girls.

I could see the tug of the guns as Macy started to move them.

"No!" The one with the short black hair screeched. She pulled her trigger before Macy had it fully out of her hands.

The horrible sound of a bullet being released echoed through my mind, sharply and frighteningly loud.

I wasn't sure if I was seeing this properly.

Macy dropped to the ground screaming in agony, clutching at her right arm. As she fell all three guns fell to the ground with a sharp clang.

Before I knew what was happening I was in midair, shoving past Taylor to get to the guns.

I landed in a heap at the human's feet and collected the first gun. I wheeled and found the second. Where was the third? I searched franticly around me, but the third gun couldn't be found anywhere. I felt a slight pressure against the side of my head. In my peripheral vision I found out where the third gun was. That pressure was the gun being held up to my skull, by a human with a rather murderous expression on her face.

**Alright, Thank you guys so much for the amazing support on this story.**

**I am almost at thirty reviews!! *does a happy dance* **

**I think I am going to be doing this chapter in Kristi's POV next**

**Thank you times 100000000000000000000000000000 to everyone that has reviwed, read, favourited etc.. this story.**

**Please review, even if you have already, I enjoy hearing what you have to say :) **


	12. Last Laugh

Kristi's POV

(Same as Last chapter, but in Kristi's POV)

I watched as the sun slowly crept across the sky, bringing a new day to the jungle. I gazed at the pretty green trees below and tightened my hands when I thought about what was waiting for me in the thick forest.

Our small plane drifted slowly to the ground and touched down with a jolt.

I shook Sky and Sofia awake and grabbed my small bag from below my seat.

We exited the plane and made our way to the security to grab our luggage. The warm breeze blew my hair in my face.

After we had collected our things we piled them in the trunk of our rental car. We sped off in the usual direction down the twisting road. All you could see on either side was thick jungle.

I found the familiar shoulder at the side of the road and pulled the car to a stop. Routinely we got out and test fired our weapons to make sure that they were working well. We reloaded and headed out into the jungle.

_Crunch, Crunch, Crunch. _

I cringed at each foot step. It was too loud.

"Keep changing your mind. The damn fortune teller won't know what hit her." I whispered and laughed.

We took a few more steps.

"Are we meeting in the clearing?" Sofia asked me softly.

"Yes." I motioned for her to be quiet now.

My hands gripped my gun tightly. Something didn't feel right. The air seemed to still, too quiet. I Shook it off and kept walking while trying to change my mind with every step.

Slowly the bushes that surrounded our little clearing came into view.

Three more steps.

_Step._

_Step._

_Step._

I grabbed the leaves, stepped in, and froze.

Eleven parasites stood before me. I stared back numbly. Oh god.

_Damn it shoot, _my mind was screaming at me.

My fingers were numb on the trigger. I couldn't move them.

I felt a tug on my gun as if someone was trying to grab it from hands, but nobody was touching it.

"No!" I screamed as I was finally able to move my fingers.

The soothing sound of a bullet being released filled my ears.

The woman that was standing in front fell to the ground clutching her arm and screaming in pain. As she fell my gun fell as well. I could hear my team's guns falling along with mine.

I couldn't grasp what was happening.

With amazing speed, it looked like a blur to me; the one called Alice leapt into the air and landed by my feet. She scrambled to collect the guns that had fallen and succeed with two of them, but while she was trying to locate the second one I grabbed mine and pressed it into her head.

I could see her freeze as she looked at me from the side.

"Nobody move or I will shoot her." I screamed.

Snarling broke out through their crowd. Almost every member looked at me with a furious face, but made no move to harm me.

The woman I had hit was still screaming in pain and clutching her arm. I didn't hit her in a good enough spot. She wouldn't die; it would just hurt for a while.

I felt a familiar tug on my gun and tried to pull the trigger but I wasn't fast enough this time. It flew through the air and landed in the screaming woman's hands.

She got up, not screaming anymore and grinned at me smugly. She still rubbed her arm, but she wasn't screaming at all.

Alice jerked herself free and returned to her spot in their formation.

I glanced at the guns, _our _guns, in our enemy's hands. It felt so wrong.

"We don't want to hurt you." Alice said.

I snorted. Like I would ever believe that.

I glanced at all of their faces and marvelled over their familiar golden eyes. Where did I know them from? With a jolt I remembered Tanya's frightened expression in my mirror, in the car.

"We need you to listen to us." She started again stepping forward slightly.

"I realize that our venom is of great use to humanity, and I don't know how many vampires exist still and how many have been hunted already, but judging by the amount of time that has passed I feel like there should be enough." She paused.

I thought about the full stock rooms in nearly every hospital. We only used venom to treat serious things like cancer, and there _was _enough to last us a good decade.

She started again.

"Besides the venom why else kill us?" She asked us with her eyebrows raised.

"How about the fact that you have been murderers for hundreds of years?" I snapped back through clenched teeth.

"I knew you would say this." She took a deep breath and smiled slightly. "Surely you have noticed by now our eyes are different from other vampires." She paused, waiting for a response.

I could see Sky and Sofia nod in my peripheral vision.

"We are different then others of our kind. We have stayed off of human blood, and hunt animals instead. We believe strongly in preserving human life. The animal blood, it satisfies us just as much as a human's does." She looked at us, her golden eyes scorching.

"What the hell does that have to do with us not killing you?" I asked them angrily.

"You have no reason to harm us, as we have no intensions of harming you."

When none of us said anything she continued.

"We need to talk to your boss. We plan on having our two species share the planet and live together peacefully." She said calmly.

"I will _never _let that happen." I sneered.

Her fingers brushed the trigger of my gun, and I swallowed hard.

"I really don't want to hurt you," She said dangerously. "But if I have to, I will."

Reluctantly I turned to head back to the vehicle waiting on the side of the road. I was going to take them to the boss, but there was no way that he was going to believe a word they said. They would be shot one by one, slowly, and painfully.

I would get the last laugh.

**Yay, Two Chatpers in ONE day!!**

**I know, you are welcome**

**I am so very lucky to have great readers like all of you. Your reviews have been so nice and I enjoy reading them.**

**Hmm Speaking of reviews, please write them!! I live for reviews :) :) :) **


	13. Hope

**Alice's POV**

We had waited several hours in individual dark rooms, waiting for the arrival of this team's boss. I curled my knees up to my chest and sat on the floor of the empty room. There were no lights, no furniture, no windows, and no heat. The floor was hard concrete and it smelled musty.

How many creatures had died in this room? I shuddered at the thought.

We were no longer in control of the weapons seeing as there were so many humans in this building. They had agreed to listen to us for a few minutes, just to tell our story.

I prayed that they would just believe.

My heart ached for my family. Maybe it would have been better to have kept running. No, this was the right thing to do. If we kept running we would all get picked off one by one. Just like Tanya was.

I heard footsteps echoing off the stony walls in the hallway and they stopped in front of my cell.

The one whose name was Kristi opened the door and ordered me to my feet. I did as I was told eyeing the gun in her hand with fear.

"The boss is here." She said angrily through her teeth.

I could tell there would be nothing that would make her happier than to shoot me at this very moment. She was banking on her boss's decision so she could do just that.

She led me down the twisting cold hallway and through a door at the end. Once you were through the door the floors became carpeted and the walls were painted a cheery yellow. The air temperature was refreshing rather than chilling. Busy humans watched me with angry eyes as she led me into the first door on the right.

She pushed me in with the end of her gun and went around, taking a seat beside the boss who sat at the long glossy black table that dominated the room. She never once took her eyes, or her gun from me.

I looked around the room. I was the only immortal present. All three of the girls from the team were seated around the boss and they eyed me with disgust, and hate.

I turned to stare out of the clear glass door waiting for a friend or family member to join me.

"It's only you." Kristi snarled.

I turned back to them clearly un- comfortable. I had to face them alone.

"You must be Alice," The boss stood up for the first time. "I'm Dennis Perry." He said between his toothpick. He clearly had no weapon so I reached out and shook his hand.

The three girls seemed disgusted with his politeness.

He seemed like a man that was completely confident. He had no fear of me. Oh, we was completely aware that I could snap his neck just as easily as the thin toothpick that hung sloppily from his teeth.

But, he was human. It was in his very nature to feel like he ruled over every species on the planet.

He took a seat again and motioned for me to take a seat as well.

I made no move to sit.

"Well, explain yourself." He laughed darkly.

I took a deep breath and began.

"As you can see, I am different than most vampires."

He nodded. "Yes, the powers."

I pointed to my eyes. "These too."

He leaned in closer and squinted his eyes. "Well, I'll be damned. That's weird." He sat back again and chuckled.

"There are two kinds of vampires really. The kind you are used to and my kind. You see, my kind only hunt animals for their blood rather than humans. It gives us the same amount of energy, and satisfies the thirst enough to keep us off of human blood."

He stroked his chin and nodded.

"It has been a year and a bit since humans have..." I struggled for the right words, but he understood and nodded.

"That would give you plenty of venom I am guessing."

Again he nodded.

"The way I see it, you have your venom and we should be able to exist because we pose no threat to your species." I finished and bit my lip. I didn't know how he was going to react because he jumped around from anger, to interest, to confusion, to belief and back again.

"Interesting." He stroked his chin a little bit harder.

Kristi stood up from her place. "I'll take her back to the cell and shoot her." Her eyes flickered from his face to mine wickedly. Her human need for violence sickened me.

"Hold up." The boss grabbed her arm and pulled her back to her seat.

She ripped it out of his grasp. "You don't believe _it _do you?" She sneered the word_ it_ and glared at me.

"Well, Ms. Preston. You can see as clearly as I can that her eyes are different." The boss shot back in a large voice.

"That doesn't mean you can trust _it!" _She screamed and got to her feet once more.

"Sit down this instant!" The boss bellowed in his deep bass voice.

"I'm going to do us all a favour and kill her right now." Kristi's fingers brushed the trigger and I closed my eyes waiting for the pain.

"If you are not willing to co-operate get out of my office!" The boss yelled louder than ever and reached up to slap Kristi in the face.

With a shocked scream she touched her face lightly where the red mark was starting to appear. In anger she stormed out of the room with tears falling from her eyes.

The boss turned back to the other two.

"Do either of you have a problem with putting a little bit of research into this case?" He asked them angrily.

Sofia shook her head immediately and swallowed hard. Sky looked reluctant to agree, but she seemed like she didn't want to get slapped herself, so she shook her head softly.

"Good." He growled.

He made his way to where I stood and led me from the room into my little black cell.

Before he shut the door he peered down at me.

"You know, you aint as monstrous as I thought. Maybe there are such things as good vampires." He whispered and shut the door firmly.

With that one tiny sentence I was filled with something that I hadn't felt in a while. I was so used to worry, fear and un-certainty.

I was used to feeling like I would die any given day. Or at least have to run forever.

Maybe like he said, maybe there were good _humans _out there. Maybe if the world knew that we had no intention of hurting anyone they would accept us and maybe even welcome us into their society.

In this little, black and freezing cold cell I felt something that felt so wrong in a depressing place like this.

I felt hope.

**Okay, so I was on a roll today so here we have another chapter yay :)**

**I wanted to write more today, because *whispers quietly* I might not be able to do one tommorow**

***Hides from angry readers* **

**No I know you guys wont be angry becuase you guys are awesome readers :)**

**I might not be able to update tommorow becuase I am supporting my aunt who is competing in a triahlon **

**So I apologize in advance but I am going to try my hardest to do it. **

**Ooooh here is an idea if i get to forty five reviews by the time I check in tonight I will try extra hard**

**Okay, I will stop rambling now!!**


	14. Human

Kristi's POV

The hot tears rolled down my cheeks as I slammed the door to my car. I didn't know where I was going, I just had to drive.

I traced the red mark on my cheek. It stung lightly when I touched it.

For two hours I drove and came upon the ocean. I parked and found a little pier.

I walked along the wooden walkway and sat on the edge, letting my feet dangle off the end.

The air smelled like salt and fish, and seagulls could be heard squawking above me. Dark rain clouds were blowing in from the east. There would be no pretty sunset tonight.

I sat and kicked my legs, breathing in the fresh sea air.

I stayed like this for what seemed like hours.

Soon the rain came and it pounded the top of my head and my shoulders roughly. I didn't try to escape the drops, I welcomed them. They mixed in with my own tears until you couldn't tell that I was crying anymore.

Light footsteps could be heard coming up behind me. I didn't even bother to turn.

Alice sat down next to me; her own body soaked, and kicked her legs also.

I clenched my hands into fists. I hadn't thought to bring my gun; it was still in the car. I glanced back and noticed that Sky and Sofia were standing on the other end with their weapons in hand.

It relaxed me a little, but not completely.

"Why are you here?" She asked me softly.

"I could ask you the same question." I snarled back.

"I didn't want you to get cold. I knew that a storm would be coming." She tapped her forehead lightly.

Did she honestly want to do something nice for me?

I stared at her while she looked out at the wavy ocean.

Her eyes were fading to a dull gold, but they still held warmth and kindness. She seemed like the kind of girl you couldn't help but like.

"I have no idea what it's like to be human, it's a long story, but are all humans as violent as you?" She laughed lightly.

I laughed a little bit too.

"I have a long story too." I admitted.

She nodded. "I'll start."

She turned to me.

"You want to tell _me _about your past?" I asked her in disbelief.

"Why not?" She shrugged.

I didn't reply so she started her story.

"Well, I was admitted to an asylum back in the early nineteen hundreds. It was so dark, so I can't remember a thing. All I know is that I woke up as," She paused and gestured to her body. "Well this."

I nodded.

"For a while I was alone, but then I found Jasper and then together we found the rest of the family."

"Nineteen hundreds." I muttered under my breath while I shook my head.

She laughed. "Even vampires were human once."

I laughed too. She was so easy to talk to. I almost forgot that I was talking to a parasite. Almost.

"So," She looked out to the waves again. "Are you going to tell me your story?"

My throat tightened automatically and an uneasy sweat broke out despite the rain.

"It's not very happy." I admitted.

"I've heard plenty of unhappy stories,"

I stared at my legs as I began to speak.

"It was about two years ago. I was coming home after a night alone and I found that the lights were all off in the house. I thought it was weird because it was Saturday night and it was only ten thirty. When I went in I called for them but no one answered, so I rushed up stairs to find that my parents were dead in their room."

My voice started to crack and I choked on the tears.

"Then, I went to my brother's room and one of _you _was still there. He was drinking my brother's blood. When he noticed me there he crashed through the window, but it was too late to save Michael."

I expected her to laugh at me, but instead she opened her tiny arms for me to embrace her.

Without realizing what I was doing I pressed myself into her stony cold embrace. I shook in her arms and sobbed.

"I h-hate being a m-monster. I was never a cruel person." I sobbed into her shoulder.

She released her grip and I sat back up on my own.

"I hate being rude to people. I don't like look at myself in the mirror anymore. I can't stand to see the blood thirstiness in my eyes, and the cruelty I wear in my expression. All I live for anymore is killing. I don't want to kill."

She gazed back at me. "You don't have to kill Kristi." She put her hand on my shoulder but pulled it away when my shivering increased.

I shook my head fiercely. "But what can I do? My family is dead."

"It doesn't mean that you have to kill. We all need to forgive, but its okay to grieve."

She didn't understand. She had never lost like I had. "What if somebody killed someone in your family? You would want to kill them." I said flatly.

Her teeth ground together and she stared out at the waves blankly.

"I guess humans and vampires aren't so different." I said as I wiped the rain from my face. "We would both kill for the people we love."

"Finally you understand." She stood up and walked back down the pier without another word.

I watched as their car sped back down the little winding road and thought quietly to myself.

What does it mean to be human?

If you had asked me yesterday I would have told you that humans were amazing creatures. We keep peace, we do good deeds, and we rule the planet. Plain and simple.

But, today I didn't know anymore.

Humans have a natural tendency for violence and hate. We hate to admit it, but it's true. A month ago I shot a living creature and watched her suffer. It didn't even disturb me. I felt like it was my duty. It was what I had to do for my family.

But, no matter how many of them I shot my family wasn't going to come back. I had known that all along. But in some sick way it made me feel better to punish someone for something that another creature had done.

Wasn't I just doing the same thing they did to me? I didn't realize it until now. Those vampires I had killed would have had families too. They would have had people that loved them and cared for them.

I had lost myself in violence. I had no idea who I was anymore.

I left the pier that evening wondering if humans were really that human after all.

**xxx**

**I hope that after that chapter Kristi isn't hated so much. There have been a lot of comments where people have expressed their dislike for her. **

**Man, this story makes us humans look pretty bad ( sorry ) haha**

**Anyways thank you so much for reading this, it means the world to me. **

**REVIEWS ARE MUCH LOVED!! **


	15. One Year Later

**One Year Later**

**Alice's POV**

It was a lovely day as I walked down the crowded Phoenix streets. The clouds were out and it looked like it might rain later.

A car passed me on the street, the music loud with the windows rolled down. When they stopped at a red light I noticed that two of the girls were human and the other was a vampire. They didn't even seem to notice as they sung along to the song and giggled together.

Across the street from me a young couple walked together. Again, the male was a vampire and the female was human. The held hands and looked at each other with eyes full of love.

Everywhere I turned the two species were interacting together. Happily.

Nobody stared at me with hateful eyes, though some humans preferred to keep their distance.

Every vampire in existence was now my kind of vampire. If there was one that slipped up, they would be put into a special jail used for vampires who break laws.

It was a major crime now to just shoot a vampire at random, just as big as it was to shoot a human at random.

The world was still unsure about shape shifters, the children of the moon, and Renesmee. They still had their secrets and were considered human.

Speaking of which, we tracked down Renesmee as soon as we could and both she and Jacob were perfectly fine. We couldn't be happier to have them back in our lives.

Sadly, we lost most of our friends. Our only friends that remained were Kate, Garrett, Benjamin, Tia, Maggie, Siobhan, and Liam. A few members of the Volturi remained though they stayed hidden in their castle most of the time.

I walked over to our large house that sat on the end of the street.

When I stepped inside my family sat in various positions of stress. It didn't fit the peaceful mood outside.

"What's going on?" I asked them, trying to stay calm. I always assumed the worst.

"We were left an automated message on the phone." Edward growled.

I squinted my eyes. I didn't understand. "What does that mean?"

He angrily got up from his seat on the couch and pressed the play button on the answering machine roughly.

The message began to play.

_Hello._

_It has come to our attention that a meeting must take place with Mr. Perry. You must show up or we will take immediate action. Matters need to be discussed. That is all. _

The message ended with a beep.

"What matters?" I asked them angrily hoping that somebody knew more.

"We were hoping that you could tell us that." Emmett said from where he sat on the floor.

I shrugged. "I don't know anything."

Carlisle got to his feet. "Well, we should go then."

I held out my hands to stop them. "I'm going to go. If there's anything dangerous I don't want you all involved."

"Alice," Jasper growled and grabbed my arm, trying to hold me there.

I wished that I could stay. "I have to go." I told them as I shook my arm free.

I didn't wait for them to make up another reason why I should stay. I swung open the front door and closed it just as fast.

I jumped into my Porsche and sped off in the direction of the office.

Little did I know that a fate that would change the world lurked, waiting for me in the office.

**Oh my goodness, I am really sorry about the length of this chapter.. it is way too short for my liking (its just a filler ) and plus I put a cliffie in there. So sorry guys.**

**I am going to work my hardest to put another one up today. ( and because tommorow is the first day of school for me. Haha my teachers are going to hate me becuase when ever I can I will be working on the next chapter.)**

**xxx**

**One of my re****viewers ( maybe you have read her reviews lol) has asked me to check out one of her stories, so I did. Please check her out. Her pen name is LaceyCammile and she has written a rather funny story called What Edward Didn't Know.**


	16. A Sick Game

**Alice's POV**

The boss slammed his fists down hard on the table. He was breathing heavily and gripping the table for support.

"Damn it!" He snarled.

"Sir, I didn't know-" I tried to reason with him.

"I thought your kind could be trusted. But then _this_ happens!" He didn't take his eyes away from the table.

I honestly didn't know that there were gangs, gangs that were rebelling against the new lifestyle. Apparently a group of twenty or so vampires were killing humans carelessly and brutally.

"I gave you a chance, but now we're going to have to dispose of you all!" He snarled and looked up at me with the pure need to kill in his eyes.

I took a step back and gripped the door handle. It wouldn't do me any good to run, there were just humans with guns on the other side.

I thought of my family. I couldn't let them get hurt.

"There won't be any more slip ups sir." I told him desperately. It was a promise I couldn't make. But I had to try.

"How do I know that?" He took another step in my direction and I pressed my back harder against the door.

I didn't have anything to say to him.

I thought of the friends in the car, and the young couple. Would the humans turn on them just like that? Would they be the ones to shoot them? I had to believe that they wouldn't. I had to believe that love would beat out the violence.

"Humans are friends with vampires. They work together. They are next door neighbours with each other. Some are even in love. You can't expect all those feelings to just disappear when you decide that you don't want to co-operate anymore." My voice raised in pitch as I got to the last part of my sentence.

He didn't say anything but his face softened slightly.

"Vampires don't decide to force humans into isolation just because one or two get killed. And don't try and tell me that humans aren't killing vampires, because it's unavoidable. Both species are designed to kill. It's in our nature."

I swallowed hard and waited.

He took a step back and sat down in a chair with a thud.

He rubbed his temples with his index and middle fingers.

"You have a week. I will decide after a week. If I decide to have all vampires disposed of I will not tell you. I will begin hunting immediately. If I let all vampires live and something happens and I change my mind hunting will begin immediately."

I nodded and opened the door quickly and slipped out.

I made the drive home taking deep breaths.

When I walked in the front door I was bombarded with questions. I sat down on the couch slowly ignoring every question that was thrown at me.

I began speaking in a quiet voice over op of the noise and they all fell silent to hear.

"There was gang activity. Vampires were killing humans. We have a week until he decides whether or not all vampires live, or all vampires die." I stared down at the floor while I spoke.

"But some humans have become attached to vampires and the other way around. We cannot be divided anymore." Esme said in her soft calming voice.

"I know," I growled. "That is what I'm counting on. I can see already that he is going to decide to kill us all,"

Somebody snarled but I continued over them. "If we can gather as many humans and vampires together, maybe they will see," I couldn't find the right words.

"They have to see that love is much stronger than violence." Carlisle said with passion.

The room grew silent.

"We have to warn as many people as we can. We have to go into hiding again." I said sadly.

"Damn it!" Edward jumped to his feet. "There has to be another way." He snarled.

"Edward, there isn't any other way. We can try to fight, but you know that it won't end well for any of us. Humans are going to win the game." I said with wild intensity in my voice.

"Nessie, grab your pass port and get away." I told her while I shut my eyes.

I opened them when I didn't hear her moving.

She gripped Jacobs hand and stared into his eyes. He nodded.

"We're coming with you." She said confidently.

"No you aren't." Bella growled.

"I am not letting my family go. I am here with you until the end." She said firmly.

Bella looked like she might object so I stood to my feet. "Let's go."

I ushered everyone to the door.

We all took various cars to warn every vampire we came across.

So for the second time we were running. Running from the unstoppable force that was humanity. Again I found myself wondering how long it would be until we died. I wasn't wondering if we were going to die like last time. I was wondering when. I knew it would happen. It was unavoidable. We weren't being hunted for our venom this time, no it was all a sick little game now. Kill every vampire on the planet would be every human's goal in a week's time. I knew it. My family knew it. Every vampire we were telling knew it. We were going to die.

**Again I am really sorry for the length of this chapter.**

**Just when you thought it was all good, disaster strikes. ( Have faith in the fact that I am a sucker for a happy ending) Please don't hate me :(**

**Reviews are always loved. I read each and every one and smile at the kind comments you guys are leaving for me. ( Though, after this chatper its going to be all like 'no why did you do that to them?' 'Dont kill them' ) I am trying my best to make the story entertaining and it wouldnt be that great if it were all sunshine and rainbows.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE THAT HAS READ THIS STORY, IT MEANS THE WORD TO ME.**

**(and if you havent reviewed yet, please do!! and even if you have already leave me another one :) **


	17. Important Note

**Hey Guys,**

**Sad update here. New chapters will not be posted daily anymore due to my school schedule. I have a lot of things to do now. It makes me extremely sad, but school has to come first. I am NOT going to give up on this story, no matter what!! **

**!!SPOILER AHEAD ON WHERE I AM GOING TO END THIS STORY HAPPY OR NOT!!**

**A lot of you have been telling ( more like begging ) me not to kill the Cullen's. I do not plan on doing that, so you can rest at ease. I plan on letting this one finish soon and then leave the door open for a possible sequel. I will have to see**

**!!SPOILER OVER!!**

**I promise to update as often as I can but not at the moment. **

**I am so so so so so so so so sorry that I had to put this notice up. Nothing bugs me more than a slow updater, but now I have to be one**

**I hope I'm not too slow :(**

**Please understand **

**-OneFrighteningLittleMonster123**


	18. The End?

**Bella's POV**

One month later

The air smelled of death.

There was no better way to describe it. Death could be seen on every face of the new friends we had made in the last month.

Anne sat quietly on Jonathans lap, gently tracing his face under her fingers. His gentle golden eyes watched her with grief. Pieces of her soft brown hair blew in the slight breeze that came from the open entry way. She brushed a piece of his dark hair out of his eyes and gazed into them lovingly.

Devin sat in the corner on her own with her knees curled up to her chest. She rocked slightly and hummed to herself. Her mate had been caught a week ago.

Madison had her head laid on Bryans lap. Her red curls were sprawled out around her. Bryan was glaring at the open mouth of the cave, while Madison had her eyes closed. With his fierce expression and midnight black hair, he looked terrifying.

Tyson sat side by side with Marina. Both were looking into each other's eyes. Their eyes were filled with love and warmth, but I could see the fear and the anger lurking.

And then there was my family.

Esme and Carlisle were standing together with their fingers linked. They didn't speak and didn't look at each other. Both pairs of eyes were shut tightly.

Emmett and Rosalie sat together in the far corner. Rose had her head resting on Emmett's should her and gently traced patterns on the side of her face.

Alice and Jasper were together with their hands linked and their eyes focused on each other.

My family, and my new friends sat together quietly saying goodbyes to the ones they loved in their own way.

I refused to look at Edward, who was rubbing soothing circles into the back of my hand. If I even looked at him it would be admitting that this was the end. Even though I knew it, and everyone else knew it, I didn't want to think about what was coming.

Alice was sure that it would be today.

Today a dangerous team would be raiding our small little cave.

We decided that it was rather pointless to keep running. It was planned that we would give up. We would let them win. There was no other way.

I wished that I hadn't lied to Renesmee. But, if I hadn't she wouldn't have left.

Alice and I told her that there was something we needed her to get in Europe. Naturally she took Jacob with her so he was spared as well.

"Any minute now." Alice whispered.

Everyone shifted slightly. Eyes that were closed snapped open to face the entrance. Gazes reluctantly left those of their partners to wait for the danger that was coming. The men shielded themselves over their mates at some last hope for protection.

With each passing second we were getting closer to death. I didn't know which breath would be my last.

I squeezed Edwards hand and he squeezed back.

"One minute now." Alice said in a frightened voice.

"Are they scary looking?" Anne asked nervously.

"I can't tell. They are wearing helmets." She whispered back.

The minute lurched by and then footsteps could be heard lightly in the distance. They grew louder and faster quickly. It sounded like whoever was coming to kill us was running.

Soon their figures could be seen in the entrance way and my body racked with fear.

The three people were thin and short for men, but all I could really see were the guns they held at ready.

The man in front ripped his Hemet off with a jerk.

A few gasps could be heard around the room.

"Kristi?" Alice yelled.

**Okay, so what I am thinking is that this is the end of this story. Do NOT be worried. If I do end it here I will be putting up a sequel. I wouldn't leave you with a cliffie. Whether Kristi is there for good things or for bad things, well you will have to find out. **

**Let me know if you guys want a sequel or if you'd rather me just keep posting on this one**

**AND SERIOUSLY IF I KEEP POSTING ON THIS ONE THE STORY NEEDS A BETTER NAME!! PLEASE GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS.**

**Discovered is so bland and boring. It needs zest and life!! Something eye catching**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE SUGGEST SOMETHING BECAUSE NOBODY HAS YET!!**

**thank you X100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 to anyone that has read, reviewed, favourited etc. this story!! **


	19. What Now?

**Kristi's POV**

"Shh." I put my finger to my mouth to motion them to silence. Another team was close behind us waiting for back up. I had to explain and I only had ten seconds.

"There is another team close behind me. Don't listen to another word I say and act natural." I whispered urgently.

I studied the faces that I knew and paused on the ones I didn't know. Most likely some friends that I had never seen.

"Shut the hell up and get to your feet!" I screamed at them. I quickly winked to make sure they knew that this was all an act.

I held up my gun easily and aimed it at one of the vampires I didn't know. It was easier that way. My acting was flawless seeing as I had done this so many times before. My voice was loud and angry. My expression was fierce and I knew my eyes would almost hurt to look at.

I could hear the backup team come in behind my girls.

"Holy..." The first guy's voice trailed off. There were fifteen vampires in one small cavern. They had every right to feel intimidated.

"My team can handle it. This one is _personal." _I smiled wickedly at the man who still wore his shiny black helmet.

He nodded and backed away with his group to just outside of the cave.

"Go to the car. That's where we will need the most help." I continued to smile at him.

"Are you sure you girls can handle," His voice was muffled.

"Yes." I barked at him.

Without another word, the three guys headed back into the dense forest towards the car.

I patiently waiting until I couldn't hear them anymore, and then one more minute after that.

"Okay," I whispered. "It's not safe here. When they realize that we're not coming they will come back here. This area is crawling with hunters. Let's move."

Many of them began to move. None of them ones I didn't recognize made a move to join us.

"Anne," Bella gently tugged on a girl with soft brown hair's hand.

The girl ripped it out fiercely.

"Are you mad?" She screeched. "I will not go anywhere with them!" She pointed to where Sky Sofia and I were standing.

"We know them. It's okay." Bella once more tried to lead her to the door.

Again she ripped her arm away and snarled. "I would prefer to stay alive."

"Anne, if you stay here that other group will kill you!" Bella pleaded with her friend.

"Well, either way we die!" Anne plopped to the ground and stuck her head in her hands. Her sobs began to echo off the walls.

I tapped my foot impatiently. There wasn't any time.

"We have to go." I whispered.

"Anne, please!" Bella begged.

"No!" Anne yelled.

Bella snarled and stood to her feet. "Madison? Bryan?" she asked desperately. Both of the vampires whose names she called shook their heads in disgust. "Marina? Tyson?" These two looked at each other and turned back to Bella. Again they shook their heads.

"Devin?" Bella turned to a small girl with short blond hair. She seemed quiet and unsure about herself.

Her eyes danced from Bella to the others. Over and over again she flickered between the two.

"I have to stay." She said in a small mousy voice as she lowered her eyes to the floor. She went over to stand with the vampires who were staying back.

"Let's go." I grabbed onto Bella's arm and heaved her through the entrance way.

She clutched for the friends that weren't coming. The rest of the Cullen's reluctantly followed. We made our way out to the forest and began running at a human pace. I wasn't exactly sure where we were going, but I knew that we had to get away.

We ran for about five minutes.

"Here is fine." I panted slightly out of breath.

I folded myself on the floor. Sky and Sofia joined me, their faces red and a sweat breaking on their foreheads.

The vampires remained on their feet and didn't need to catch their breath. That would take some getting used to.

"What are we doing?" Bella asked anxiously.

I really didn't know how to answer.

"She doesn't know." Edward almost growled. I wasn't offended. He just didn't like being out in the open like this. We would all figure something out.

I panted some more and grabbed a water bottle out of the small black back pack that I wore on my back. I screwed off the cap and took a large gulp of water.

A piercing shriek shot through the woods causing me to choke on the water.

"The others." Carlisle said in horror.

Bella sank to her knees and began sobbing.

They could have been safe, but they decided to end their own lives. It was no real loss for me. They were just plain stupid.

Shit.

I have to be nice to the bloodsuckers now. I was still trying to wrap my head around that.

Silence fell over us when Bella was finished sobbing. No one spoke. No one made any form of movement.

"So, what now?" Emmett broke the silence.

I turned to him. "Good question."

**So, I have decided to add new chapters on to this story instead on making a sequel seeing as you guys would like it better this way. Just a heads up I have chosen the new title name. Though you have given me so many great suggestions I made something up on my own. I have decided to call it Between The Lines. I know its a little bit cheesy, but I thought it would be kind of cool. I named it after a song by Sara Bareilles. If you havent listened to this song or anything by her, check it out she is amazing. I love this song and it inspires me when I write this story.  
**

**Heres a little peice of the song**

**_Bewtween the Lines- Sara Bareilles_**

**_Time to tell me the truth  
To burden your mouth for what you say  
No pieces of paper in the way  
Cause i cant continue pretending to choose  
These opposite sides on which we fall  
The loving you laters if at all  
No right minds could wrong be this many times_**

My memory is cruel  
Im queen of attention to details  
Defending intentions if he fails  
Until now, he told me her name  
It sounded familiar in a way  
I could have sworn i'd heard him say it ten thousand times  
If only i had been listening

**I do not own this song!**

**Hey, cool idea. I usually make a playlist while I write. Let me know of you guys would like me to post my play list in the next chapter possibly. You could even suggest a song and I could check it out. :)**

**So besides what has been said I am very thankful for all my readers and I am amazed that I have gotten as many reviews as I have!! My other storys only have like 14, 12 and 0 reviews, so this amazes me completely :)**

**I hope this story has been everything you hoped it would be so far, and I am truly sorry if it is not**

**Thank you so much**

**-OneFrighteningLittleMonster**


	20. Easy

**Sky's POV**

I folded myself neatly on the forest floor. I clenched my hands into fists but hid them behind my back. I still wasn't fully comfortable around the vampires.

I knew that they were different from the ones that killed my sister, but they were still monsters none the less.

All eleven of us sat in a loose circle in a small clearing somewhere in the woods. I wasn't even sure where we were anymore. I think somewhere in northern Ontario.

I was still trying to clear my head. In order to save time we had to perch on a vampire's back while they ran. Did they ever go fast!

"They are still on our tail." Alice said in frustration.

We had been running for a week solid. It was especially risky with us being human. We would have to raid the city often in order to survive.

The boss himself was after us with his whole team. He didn't know that we were with them. He probably assumed we were dead. He probably didn't care.

"How are we going to lose them?" Edward growled.

Kristi grunted in frustration. "He is never going to give up. He will chase us until the day he dies."

Esme sighed delicately. "We cannot run forever. It's not fair to Sky, Kristi, and Sofia. They must not be comfortable sleeping on the hard ground like they are now. And they mustn't get enough food and water." Esme was always thinking about others. She was my favourite. She almost seemed human.

I stretched out my legs and winced. I had done a lot of running in the past week and my muscles were aching.

Esme reached over and patted my arm softly. "The poor dear is in pain."

"I'm fine really," I assured her. "Just a little stiff."

I could tell she didn't buy it completely.

Hell, I didn't either.

Everything _hurt._

My back ached from sleeping on the hard rock's every night. My head spun from lack of sleep. The most I would get in a night was three hours. I was cut up all over my arms and legs from tripping of twigs and stones in the woods. My black outfit was ripped and muddy.

I often found myself wondering why I was still here. I could easily just go home and sleep on something comfortable. I could eat a decent meal and shower.

But then I glanced around at the faces I had come to know. They were friends now. I knew I had to stay and fight for their freedom that they deserved.

"Damn it." Alice kicked a rock smoothly. It sailed through the air and landed too far away for me to see it.

"We can't beat this!" She screamed and fell down to her knees. "Every way I see it he is going to find us and kill us all!" She held her head in her hands.

I swallowed hard. I knew all along that we probably wouldn't be able to make it out of this. But, what I was fighting for was worth it.

I knew Rain would want me to do this for her. She was always kind spirited and loved every creature she came across. I missed her each and every day and I knew that she would be proud of me.

I cleared my throat. "We can't give in yet. We have to fight for as long as we can." I said it with confidence.

"But how?" Alice asked wildly, her voice muffled from her hands.

I paused. I honestly didn't know yet.

My brain scrambled to find something that would work. They were coming and they wouldn't pause even for a second to listen. But what if...?

"What if we get as many people as we can?" I asked my eyes dancing from person to person.

"Huh?" Sofia raised her perfect eyebrows.

"What if we gather people that are hiding and we bring them here. I'm talking about vampires and humans that are still together. Sofia, Kristi and I could come back to work and claim, I don't know, we got lost in the woods. They would put us back on the job instantly. We would find hideaways and bring them to where you guys are waiting. We wait and watch. Finally when the boss comes and get us we surprise them with a huge group of people. We would make him listen to their various stories."

I took a deep breath when I finished. That was the most I had spoken to them ever.

Nobody said anything, but I saw as various eyes flickered from face to face.

Alice lifted her head and burned me with her eyes. "That could work." She noted.

Again silence fell over everyone.

I heard a small laugh and I snapped my head to the side.

Sofia was giggling and holding her hands to her mouth. "It's so easy." She spat out from between her laughter.

I laughed a little bit too. "It is, isn't it?"

Soon everyone was laughing.

I felt like I could walk on water.

It seemed like for once we could win.

**Yay, A happy Twist :) **

**As promised I will be posting the songs that have inspired me while writing this story. ( It's not finished so I might add more. Also they might not directly relate to the story, but they are just songs that I tended to listen to while I wrote.)**

**So heres my playlist**

**(All songs belong to their rightful owners, and I own none of them)**

_**Between The Lines-Sara Bareilles**_

_**Fall Away- The Fray**_

_**Mona Lisa (When the World Comes Down) - The All -American Rejects**_

_**The Great Escape- Boys Like Girls**_

_**Ain't No Rest For The Wicked- Cage The Elephant**_

_**Where the Story Ends- The Fray**_

_**Apologies- Grace Potter and The Nocturnals**_

_**Dying To Live Again- Hedley**_

_**Waiting On The World to Change- John Mayer**_

_**Welcome To My Life- Simple Plan**_

_**Animal I Have Become- Three Days Grace**_

_**Clocks- Coldplay**_

_**Never Too Late- Three Days Grace**_

_**Fairytale (Live) - Sara Bareilles**_

**If you haven't heard any of these songs please check them out. They are all great songs! Let me know what you think about ones I have picked,and you can suggest any songs you think should be added :) **

**As always thank you so much for reading his story it means so much to me :)**

**( I am almost a 100 reviews, that is so major for me!!! ) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!!**


	21. Glittering Hope

**Edwards POV**

So life went on.

Kristi, Sky and Sofia had kept their word and were frequently bringing in new additions. It was difficult to support so many humans but we got by. Often when the three girls would come back they would bring food and new clothing etc.

Nobody expected a thing.

Of course the boss was still right behind us, but we managed to keep moving and avoid him.

As of now we were up to four new humans and seven new vampires. I had no idea that this many vampires still existed. The three girls were on their last run and would be bringing back one more group and some more supplies.

Our first new additions were a young couple. Physical age around nineteen. The female was a vampire with pretty brown hair that hung to the middle of her back. Her name was Lucy. Her mate was a human and he was tall with thick muscles. His hair was a dusty red blond colour. His name was Jeffrey.

The next was a small group of girl friends. Two were vampires and the other two were human. The first human had coffee coloured skin and bright brown eyes. Her name was Ashley. The second human had fine blond hair that was shoulder length. Her sleepy blue eyes followed everyone curiously. Her name was heather. The first vampire in their group had midnight black hair that fell in ringlets to her waist. She was tall and curvy. Her name was Poem. The next vampire had bright red hair that looked like a flame. She wore it in a half back style to try to tone it down. Her name was Gwen.

After them came a truly unique group. The man looked around maybe twenty or so in physical age. He had gentle features and curly blond hair. His name was Stephan. His partner was a pretty girl around the same age. She had brown hair that came to her shoulders and she wore a warm smile. Her name was Melody. What was truly unique was that they had a small human child with them around the age of 8. They said that her parents abandoned her and they had taken her in. She was very pretty with her small features and she fine black hair. Her name was Sunny. She was wonderfully smart and understood everything perfectly well.

After them was another vampire couple who had come without any humans. The man was short but muscular with long brown hair that he constantly had to push from his eyes. His name was Vito. The woman was no taller than Alice was with tiny sharp features. She wore her hair in a tight bun with a couple of stray pieces framing her face. Her name was Jessie.

Out of the new vampires we had received only one had a power. Jessie had the power to levitate herself. It was honestly the coolest power I had ever seen. She rarely used it but when she did she could just float in mid air. She could even move herself around while in mid air.

Presently the group sat around in various positions on the forest floor. We were waiting for the girls to bring in their new hideaways and the new supplies.

Alice was sure that the boss was headed out of the woods for the night and would return tomorrow.

The moon shone down brightly. Many of the humans remained awake, while little Sunny snored lightly in Melody's lap. She was wrapped snugly in her fleece blanket while her mother stroked her face gently.

A snap to the west in the woods brought me to my feet. Emmett and Jasper were right behind me.

I inhaled deeply.

"It's them." I announced as I returned to my sitting position.

The snaps grew closer until their faces could be seen in the dull glow from the camp fire.

"Alright this is the last load." Kristi announced as she plopped down and stuck her hands over the flames to warm them.

Sky joined her and Sofia began to introduce us to our new guests. "These are our new additions." She smiled warmly.

The man was tall and muscular. His hair was midnight black and hung into his eyes slightly. It was clear that he was a vampire from his golden eyes and pale skin.

A short girl clung to his back behind him. Her blond ringlets quivered as she shook from fear. Her bright green eyes were glued to the man.

"Hi, I'm Owen." The man waved. He was clearly comfortable.

He turned back and gazed down at the little girl behind him. "This is Nicole." He said as he turned back.

Everybody greeted them with a 'Hello' or a 'Welcome.' They sat down around the campfire also, but Nicole stayed as far away from anyone as she could.

Soon the humans started to doze off and they leaned on their friends for support. Multiple sets of snoring filled the night air.

The vampires sat around the campfire quietly observing the sleeping humans

Bella leaned her head on my shoulder. "It's beautiful how we can come together like this." She whispered.

I nodded.

"I really hope tomorrow will work out." She said a little bit louder.

I gazed up at the stars and they twinkled brightly. I couldn't see how anything bad could happen under something so beautiful. "You know what Bella? I think things will go perfectly."

I looked down into her beautiful eyes and she stared into mine. I raised my gaze to the sky once more and stared at the glittering stars of hope that danced across the sky.

**Okay so I hope you guys are happy with the way things are going :)**

**I really tried to get two chapters in today becuase I feel like I am letting you down during the week :(**

**But I did it so thats good**

**Has everyone looked into those songs in the last chapter? If not please do, they deserve some love :)**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING / READING THIS STORY AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO !!!**


	22. Please Read

**Hey Guys, Just letting you know that I am currently writing a new story called Broken Fairytales ( but I am still working on this one, don't worry ) and I was hoping some of you could check it out**

**Here is the summary if you are interested:**

**Summary: Bella and Edward have been close friends forever. When Bella goes off to college in New York, Edward vows to wait for her to make up her mind if she loves him or not. After four years Bella finally realizes that she truly does have feelings for Edward. She returns to Forks, but what happens when Edward didn't keep his promise? Does Edward still have feelings for Bella or has he really moved on? Will Edward and Bella ever end up together?**

**If you would like to please check it out and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks X 10000000000000000000000000**

**-OneFrigtheningLittleMonster123**


	23. Sunny

**Bella's POV**

Our group was tensed and ready to go.

Alice said the hunting party would come in half an hour. She wasn't sure however, about whether they would stop or not. I didn't really matter if we knew or not, because we had a plan that was bound to work.

Our humans stood in the front lines. Many of the vampires were uncomfortable letting their loved ones stand in the way of the enemy y, when it is in our nature to be the defenders.

We had to put the humans there because the other humans would not want to kill their own kind. It was out only hope.

Everything was hushed. No one breathed except for the humans. Their heartbeats leapt wildly in their chests. Their eyes would flicker back to their friends and family and they would nod encouragingly.

The humans were the ones that were going to speak.

"Five seconds." Alice whispered just loud enough for the humans to hear.

Their heartbeats picked up even further. Everything came down to this moment.

The bushes began to move around the little clearing revealing seven human men. One of them I recognised as the boss, the other six were young and muscular.

"Don't fire your weapons." Kristi snarled from her place in the front line.

All seven men seemed dumbstruck. "Kristi? What is the meaning of all this?" The boss chocked on his tooth pick.

"Enough is enough. You can't harm innocent creatures any longer." She stood her ground firmly.

He snorted. "Move aside now." He barked.  
"You are here to listen." Sofia said loudly. "These humans have something to say."

Everyone turned their eyes to Jeffrey who stepped slightly forward. Lucy whimpered slightly as he drew closer to the guns. His red tinted hair shone in the moonlight. He began to speak.

"I realize that vampires have been a threat to humans. I understand that. But honestly the threat no longer exists. The ones you see before you do not pose a single threat to human life." He paused. "I am in love with a lovely person. I am not in love with a vampire. How are they that different than humans anyways? We kill people. Humans kill each other each and every day. Murders aren't brutally hunted. Even they have their rights. These creatures live, and breath. They have feelings and they feel pain. They can love and hate. They are honestly just like you and I." He stopped once more and took a deep breath. "Stop the madness."

A vein pulsed in his head while he stepped back again with Lucy at his side.

The boss clenched his teeth together and seemed unmoved by the passionate words. "All of you humans have connections with the vampires?" He snarled.

I watched as each human's head bobbed fiercely.

The boss glanced to his team who appeared to be stunned to silence.

"Well then," He said as he turned his gaze back to us. "What a shame. We have to kill you all."

Snarling erupted from the group as everyone reached for the people they loved.

"Excuse me mister?" A little voice came over the growls. Little Sunny was marching right up to the boss with a fierce expression on her face.

"Sunny get back here." Melody yanked on the little girl's shirt.

"I have something to say mommy." She yanked her shirt free.

"Listen Mister," She said in a tough voice as she strutted to where he stood. "I love my mommy and daddy and I don't like it when you say mean things about them."

The boss leaned down to her level. Stephan and Melody held their breath.

"You truly love your parents?" He asked Sunny.

"Of course I do." She nodded.

He stood back up to his own level, his face softening slightly. "My little girl used to look just like her." He said under his breath.

Melody jumped forward and scooped her little girl up in her arms tickling her tummy and making her giggle.

The boss was practically grinning from ear to ear. "I can't take her parents away." He said ever so softly again, to soft for other humans to hear.

I think that little sunny may have just saved the world.

**Okay, I know that this chapter was really short and I feel bad, but this story is almost over ( I am really sad because I loved writing it ) I am thinking about a possible sequel in the future, I will see**

** Anyways continue reviewing and reading it makes me very happy. Check out my other story 'Broken Fairytales' when you get the chance**

**Also I will be posting a fanfiction contest soon, so please submit something of yours if you would like, so keep a look out for that. It will be coming soon**

**Thanks a bunch :) **


	24. Finally Over

**Here is the new FINAL chapter.**

The fate of the world hung in the balance before our eyes. Every single person's life would be changed based on what the boss was about to say. His mouth hung open for some time, his eyes flickering.

I wanted to ask Edward what he was thinking but I didn't dare open my mouth.

Alice had a frustrated expression on her face, so I could tell that he hadn't made up his mind yet.

"I," He finally chocked out.

I held my breath. Each heartbeat in the human crowd sped up to a frighteningly quick pace. They were all nervously shifting their weight. Melody clutched Sunny into her chest, while Stephan stroked her hair. A part from them every other vampire stood stone still, waiting anxiously.

His team eyed him. They weren't sure if they should be ready to shoot, or if they wouldn't be allowed to shoot anymore.

Once more he opened his mouth to speak but this time he found the words.

"The mission is off." He said in a tiny voice.

Nobody moved for what seemed like five minutes. I wasn't sure if I heard him correctly.

"Did you say the mission was off?" Kristi was beginning to grin widely.

"Yes." The boss said sternly.

Nobody could help but smile when Little Sunny leapt from her mother's arms and hugged the boss's legs with pure joy in her eyes.

Happiness soared through my body. It felt odd. I hadn't felt this way for years.

All around me celebrations were happening. I turned to look at Edward, who was looking back at me. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him roughly.

It was finally the end of the nightmare that seemed to go on forever. A nightmare that nobody thought would end. The rest of my life stretched endlessly in front of me. It would be so _easy _now. Well, of course there would be things that would need to be fixed, and things to get used to. But, I was going to live and my family was going to live and all of the innocent creatures in the world were going to live. It was all the mattered.

Alice squeezed my hand and smiled at me. I returned it.

"It's finally over." She whispered to me.

I sunk to the ground with relief. All of the years spent with worry, and grief and sorrow were over. We didn't need to hide ourselves anymore. Humans and vampires can now come together and live.

"It's finally over," I agree and let my happiness finally soar through my body. A very _happy _future streched out endlessly in front of me.

**I feel so awful doing this to you guys, but honestly no one was reading the sequel so I had to do something.**

**It's a shame really, I had a good story line planned out.**

**Oh well, here it is. Short and Sweet.**

**Thank you so much for reading, and thank you to all of your reviews. This has been one of my favourite stories to write, and I am sorry to see it end.**

**-OneFrighteningLittleMonster123**


End file.
